Requiem
by Nyuu D
Summary: Os espíritos daqueles que se vão permanecem para sempre em nossos corações. :: Zoro centred / ZoSan shounen-ai, one-shot, U.A.


One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro, ou seja, DEUS

Zoro centred / ZoSan shounen-ai.

A ideia dessa fic partiu depois de eu ler uma fic da minha japinha amada Massako, e eu também sei o que isso significa para ela...  
Então, obviamente, essa fic é para ela. Te amo, sua linda.

Eu nunca havia feito nada do Zoro relacionado à Kuina, embora goste muito de como ele se sente sobre ela no mangá. Essa fic é em U.A, mas os sentimentos dele são os mesmos.

E é shounen-ai porque eu quero, rs.

* * *

_Just take your time, it's only life  
I'll be your stepping-stone  
No, don't be so alone  
Just hold on tight, it's only life_

Kate Voegele – It's only life

Zoro foi o primeiro a entrar na sala naquela manhã. Raridade, com certeza, visto que ele quase sempre chegava atrasado por dormir demais. Mas, aquela amanhã era diferente.

Havia neve lá fora. O céu estava branco, mas não nevava mais. Uma trégua possibilitou que os alunos fossem à aula normalmente, muito embora Zoro não estivesse lá com tanta vontade de comparecer na escola naquele dia... Entretanto, algo dentro dele disse com firmeza que seria melhor ir, do que não ir. Então ele foi.

Caminhou pelo corredor de carteiras vazias e pendurou sua mochila no gancho ao lado de sua própria carteira, antes de virar-se sem medo para a carteira de Kuina, que era bem ao lado da sua.

Ou, pelo menos, a carteira que era dela.

Ele suspirou, deixando os dedos roçarem suavemente sobre o material liso e gelado do móvel. Zoro por vezes não se convencia de que havia determinadas justiças no mundo. Ou injustiças, uma vez que Kuina jamais fez mal a ninguém, ou desejou o mal de uma pessoa. Muito pelo contrário, na realidade.

Os professores já haviam se responsabilizado por um arranjo de azaléias cor-de-rosa que representavam a ausência de Kuina, mas a presença de seu espírito com todos os seus colegas de classe. Zoro estreitou os olhos já pequenos, aborrecido, pensando que aquele arranjo não deveria estar ali. A costumeira inconformidade com a morte de alguém querido. Que por mais que Zoro não fosse o rapaz mais sentimental da terra, Kuina era sua irmã. Ou ele a tratava como uma.

O rapaz sentou-se em sua carteira, acomodou as costas na cadeira e ficou. Ficou exatamente como estava, parado e olhando para um ponto morto na frente da sala. Pelo menos até que as primeiras pessoas chegassem à sala de aula para começar a acomodarem-se em volta da carteira de Kuina, que era centralizada no lugar. Quando os colegas chegaram, Zoro desencostou, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, segurou o queixo com as mãos entrelaçadas e ficou com os olhos baixos.

Não queria olhar ninguém, porque tampouco queria ouvir palavras estúpidas de consolo que não trariam Kuina de volta para ele.

Ficou pensando se deveria ou não ir para a aula de kendō.

Zoro viu vários de seus colegas passarem pela carteira de Kuina e tocarem com carinho as pétalas das azaléias. Os olhos castanhos captavam o movimento ao olhar de esguelha para lá.

A professora chegou, distribuiu várias palavras sobre Kuina – às quais Zoro não ouviu uma sequer – e prosseguiu com a aula. E isso se repetiria quatro vezes até a hora do almoço, quando todos levantaram para se reunir para comer, ou comer fora da sala.

Aí o clima já estava quase de volta ao normal. Zoro sentia nas conversas que o cercavam.

Até que um par de pernas longas parou ao lado de sua carteira e apoiou a mão ali. – Não vai comer? – Perguntou Sanji, baixando os olhos azuis para a visão miserável de um Zoro deprimido, coisa que não deveria acontecer. E isso irritava o loiro de tal maneira que ele achava que era melhor atormentá-lo para que reagisse, a deixá-lo ficar lá, imóvel, na carteira.

– Não estou com fome – respondeu Zoro, voltando seus olhos para um ponto qualquer.

Sanji bufou. Ele sempre ia para um canto do jardim da escola para fumar na hora do almoço, já que era proibido. E algumas vezes, Zoro ia junto. Só algumas, porque em outras o rapaz acabava ficando na companhia de Kuina.

– Não quer ir fumar comigo lá fora?

– Não, vou ficar aqui.

Sanji umedeceu os lábios, soltando um ruído de preocupação. – Você ficar aqui não vai mudar nada.

– Não me diga. – Rosnou, numa clara intimidação para que Sanji saísse de perto. O loiro não se preocupou, na realidade, apenas virou-se um pouco e escorou-se na carteira do rapaz, cruzando os braços.

– Qual é, marimo...

– Saia.

Sanji respirou resignado e desencostou, saindo da sala sem mais uma palavra a dizer. Não havia o que falar, afinal. Era melhor ir fumar sozinho.

Até o final da aula, o desenrolar foi o mesmo. Zoro não aguentava mais. Mas tampouco sentiu vontade de sair.

Era incrível como ele conseguia ficar apático após algo assim, era o que Sanji pensava. Porque apesar de Zoro ser preguiçoso e dormir em várias aulas, ele era um rapaz enérgico. Ele não ficava indiferente mediante qualquer provocação barata. Não como foi na hora do almoço.

Quando a aula terminou, o pessoal todo se levantou para ir embora, mas Zoro ficou. Sentado, com as pernas esticadas e alcançando a cadeira da frente, recostado na carteira e com os braços cruzados sobre o abdômen. Sanji recolheu suas coisas lentamente para dar tempo para os colegas saírem, e percebeu que Zoro não havia se mexido.

Ele não tirou nada da mochila, mas isso não era novidade. Ele só tirava quando era obrigado por um professor ou outro. Mas naquele dia, nenhum deles teve coragem de exigir isso dele.

– O que você vai ficar fazendo aqui? – Sanji aproximou-se novamente, sentando ao contrário na cadeira da frente. Apoiou os antebraços no encosto e ficou olhando para ele.

Zoro demorou a responder, mas o loiro não saiu dali.

– Sinto que – disse ele de repente, quando Sanji já estava concentrado no céu lá fora, que começava a abrir. – Se eu for embora... Eu vou deixar ela aqui.

–A Kuina-chan não está mais aqui – Sanji disse num tom cético, que fez Zoro reagir pela primeira vez naquele dia, a qualquer coisa. A cabeça se ergueu os olhos faiscaram.

– O que disse?

– Ela não está aqui – repetiu. – Ela está... – Sanji inflou as bochechas, observando o rosto dourado de Zoro enrubescer, talvez de raiva. Então, ele se projetou para frente, batendo as mãos com violência na carteira. Como se esperasse que Sanji constatasse o óbvio: "ela está morta".

Isso fez o loiro hesitar um instante antes de esticar o braço e apertar o dedo contra o peito do rapaz, no lado esquerdo, em cima do coração.

Zoro travou o queixo e franziu as sobrancelhas enviesadas.

– Ela está com você. – Sanji retornou à posição de antes. – O que você acha que ela vai ficar fazendo, presa nesse lugar de merda?

Zoro mexeu a cabeça para o lado e olhou as flores no arranjo.

Sanji ajeitou o cachecol vinho no pescoço. – Você vai na aula de kendō?

– Sabe... – O rapaz levantou, aproximando-se da carteira de Kuina, e abraçou uma flor inteira em suas mãos enormes. – Antes eu estava pensando em não ir, mas agora... – Liberou as pétalas e virou-se para o loiro, que continuava sentado, olhando para ele com um semblante curioso. – Acho que eu vou, sim. Mas não sei se o Koshiro-sensei vai estar por lá.

– Se importa se eu assistir?

Zoro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas suavemente, e não respondeu. Apenas pegou sua mochila da carteira e começou a andar; Sanji tomou aquilo como um sim, e o seguiu para fora da sala, dirigindo-se ao dōjō.

Sanji o acompanhou para dentro do local, recebendo instruções específicas para deixar os chinelos lá fora. Enquanto o loiro guardava seus calçados junto com o de Zoro, uma das colegas de treino se aproximou dele e lançou-lhe um olhar de compaixão, que não foi muito bem recebido pelo rapaz. Mas ele também não fez nada além de acenar com a cabeça.

Zoro foi se vestir, e Sanji dirigiu-se até o engawa. Ele observou alguns objetos de treinamento lá fora. E ouviu uma conversa de alguns alunos sobre o fato do professor ter se ausentado daquela aula. E que outro aluno ficaria responsável pelo treino...

– Zoro-san! – Um dos meninos foi até ele quando ele já estava com o uniforme de treino, segurando o _men_ nas mãos. – O Koshiro-sensei falou com você?

– Sobre o quê?

– Ele pediu para você ficar responsável pelo treino de hoje...

Sanji sentou-se no engawa e ficou olhando a expressão de Zoro, que se torceu em confusão. A cabeça loira tombou para o lado e os olhos castanhos do outro se encontraram com os seus azuis. Então, Sanji fez um aceno com a cabeça, encorajando-o. Se o professor havia o deixado responsável, certamente era porque confiava muito nele.

– Certo... – Disse Zoro, não parecendo tão "certo" assim. – Então vamos limpar tudo antes, depois vamos para o treino.

Depois de limpar o dōjō, Zoro reuniu seus colegas e começou a dar umas ordens meio incertas de treinamento, volta e meia coçando a cabeça. Sanji percebeu que ele estava sem saber exatamente o que fazer, mas não podia ajudá-lo em nada, porque não conhecia qualquer coisa sobre kendō. Mas, com o passar da aula, Zoro já estava mais certo do que fazia, dava ordens e chamava atenção de alunos que faziam coisas erradas, como se fosse mesmo o professor.

Sanji sorriu, observando-o demonstrar o local correto para uma menina acertar seu colega com a _shinai_.

Ele foi levando o treino e parecia mais distraído, agora. Pelo menos por aquele momento. O treino chegou ao fim e eles limparam o dōjō mais uma vez, depois de um agradecimento silencioso, curvando-se diante de Zoro e recebendo uma mensura dele em resposta.

Quando Zoro retornou do banho, Sanji estava com os pés para fora do engawa, brincando com a neve, que já estava derretendo.

– Não ficou entediado? – Zoro ajeitou a mochila nas costas, chamando a atenção do loiro.

– Não. Você é bem obstinado, coitados dos seus colegas. – Ele virou-se para olhar lá fora mais uma vez, colocando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Zoro deu de ombros. – Como está se sentindo, marimo?

Zoro ignorou o apelidinho irritante. Apenas manteve os olhos em Sanji por um instante, antes de olhar as árvores lá fora. – Estou... – Ele estreitou os olhos, pensativo. – Me sentindo como se a Kuina estivesse me bajulando falsamente por ter comandado o treino de hoje.

Sanji baixou a cabeça e sorriu levemente, feliz com o tipo de pensamento que Zoro estava tendo. Ficou olhando a neve no chão, pensando que, apesar de qualquer tipo de rivalidade e rixa entre os dois, Sanji jamais conseguiria pensar menos dele.

Eles se gostavam. Bem, pelo menos, o loiro gostava de Zoro. E gostava de verdade. Num tipo de sentimento recíproco às escondidas, que deixava Sanji sempre confuso quanto ao que seu coração lhe dizia. Eles nunca haviam feito nada, ou se encostado de uma forma que não fosse brigando fisicamente, mas...

Aquela amizade incrível e cheia de rivalidade entre os dois enchia o coração de Sanji de um sentimento de preocupação grande e confortável, fazendo-o querer cuidar de Zoro mesmo que ele claramente não precisasse de nada disso.

– O que você vai fazer agora? – Sanji levantou-se e deixou os sapatos de Zoro para fora. Era comum o treinamento acontecer lá fora, e para isso eles tinham sapatos especiais, que ficavam no engawa. – Eu estava pensando em—

– Não... – Zoro meneou a cabeça, assim que eles se olharam. – Não quero ir ao cemitério.

– Como você sabia que eu ia dizer isso?

– Você é previsível – provocou. Sanji se irritou, mas depois, percebeu que era um sinal claro de que o coração de Zoro havia voltado ao seu estado normal.

– Por que não quer ir ao cemitério?

– Ela não está lá. – Zoro respirou devagar, olhando um dos pedaços azuis do céu por detrás das nuvens. – E eu não rezo.

Sanji não disse nada; sabia que Zoro não acreditava em nenhuma espécie de deus. Não precisaria perguntar mais coisa alguma a ele.

– Estou pensando em ir até a casa do Koshiro-sensei. Durante o treino, algo me ocorreu...

– O quê?

Zoro suspirou. – Você vai comigo, ou não, idiota?

Sanji rosnou, e depois acabou concordando.

Diante da casa de Kuina, Sanji ergueu os olhos para as janelas. – Vou ficar aqui. Pode ir.

Zoro acenou com a cabeça de leve e empurrou o portão, que estava aberto. Ele não tinha o costume de pedir licença para entrar na casa de Kuina, uma vez que eram amigos próximos. Às vezes acontecia de Sanji passar por ali para ir comprar cigarros num mercado e ver Zoro entrar pelo portão sem nem ser convidado.

Sanji ficou olhando até ele sumir na porta e foi se sentar no meio-fio. Ficou lá por algo em torno de meia hora, fumando, até que o barulho de Zoro saindo pelo portão o fez virar a cabeça.

Ele estava com uma _shinai_ nas mãos, apoiada no ombro.

O loiro levantou-se e olhou para Zoro, cheio de expectativa.

– O Koshiro-sensei deixou que eu ficasse com isso – ele bateu a_ shinai_ na mão oposta, mostrando-a para Sanji com uma expressão clara de orgulho. Os olhos azuis captaram um inchaço sutil ao redor dos olhos castanhos, o que indicava que ele provavelmente havia chorado...

E apesar de isso ser motivo para uma brincadeirinha em qualquer outra ocasião – embora Sanji nunca tenha visto Zoro daquela forma –, agora não parecia a melhor hora.

O loiro sorriu, sentindo a garganta queimar.

– Acho que vou começar a treinar com duas _shinai_ agora.

– Como assim? Vai matar seus colegas.

– Isso não mata ninguém, idiota. – Zoro sacudiu a cabeça, como que debochando da falta de inteligência de Sanji.

– Por que com as duas...?

O rapaz apoiou a shinai no ombro novamente e encostou a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito. Ele deixou um fio de sorriso erguer o canto de seus lábios. – Porque agora eu tenho que lutar por mim e por ela.

As sobrancelhas de Sanji se apertaram no meio do rosto e a queimação da garganta piorou muito mais. Ele tapou a boca com a mão, sentindo os olhos encherem.

– Que cara é essa? – Zoro bateu no alto da cabeça loira. Sanji sacudiu a cabeça, dando ênfase à inexistência de uma possível "cara" diferente do normal, e Zoro soprou o ar, resignado. – Tsc. – Fez ele, segurando a cabeça de Sanji por cima e fazendo um carinho meio rude.

Sanji afastou a mão dele bruscamente e engoliu rasgando.

Zoro o encarou com seus olhos profundos e deixou a cabeça cair para frente um tanto, como que tendo que admitir que havia... Perdido, talvez?

– Obrigado. – Forçou-se a dizer. Não porque não estava grato a ele, mas porque não tinha esse costume.

Sanji espremeu os lábios um contra o outro e depois deu uma risada, esfregando os olhos com força.

– Não agradeça, marimo, eu não fiz nada.

– Certo... – Zoro revirou os olhos. – Não fez nada... Só desdenhou do meu agradecimento.

– Não! Nada disso – corrigiu-se, mas quando viu Zoro abrir um sorriso de quem se diverte às custas dos outros, deu um empurrão nele. – Imbecil.

Zoro aproximou-se dele e o abraçou pelo pescoço com uma mão, ficando lado a lado com ele, deixando Sanji um tanto atormentado. Depois, ele virou a cabeça e roçou os lábios e o nariz entre os cabelos loiros, dando um beijo silencioso. Sanji sentiu o rosto arder em brasa, mesmo naquele frio.

– Quando eu encontrar a Kuina de novo – Zoro disse enquanto caminhava com Sanji pela calçada. – Ela pelo menos não vai me bater mais.

Sanji quase parou de andar, mas Zoro continuou o arrastando, o que impediu o loiro de fazer isso; entretanto, estava andando apenas no piloto automático, porque todos os seus pensamentos foram engolidos por aquela frase. Tentando interpretá-la da melhor maneira, afinal ela veio depois de um beijo estranho como aquele... E Sanji conhecia muito bem a amizade de Zoro com Kuina.

Talvez Kuina tivesse conhecimento de algum sentimento de Zoro por Sanji e ficava irritada por ele nunca tomar uma atitude... Ou...

Bem. Talvez ele estivesse enganado, mas achou melhor não perguntar. Provavelmente a melhor parte seria ficar com o privilégio da dúvida e deixar Zoro esclarecer as coisas no futuro.

* * *

vocabulário:

kendō - arte marcial japonesa  
engawa - "varanda" comum em construções japonesas  
shinai - arma utilizada no kendō que representa a katana (espada)  
men - capacete utilizado no kendō  
dōjō - espaço de treinamento e outras cerimônias relacionadas às artes marciais japonesas

Qualquer dúvida, é só consultar o google. RS


End file.
